


Golden Apple

by Anon_Inculta



Category: Non-fanfic, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Inculta/pseuds/Anon_Inculta
Summary: We're all had those days where the smallest of things throws are world into chaos.
Collections: The Story Stands Alone





	Golden Apple

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that happens to me a lot. Tiny things set my world on fire, and often just the simplest of things makes it right again.

She stood there motionless with her eyes fixed to the store’s bright fluorescent lights. It was the only thing she could do to keep herself from exploding into rage. The event that provoked the intense emotion was meaningless. The golden apple she'd grabbed for her basket had simply slipped through her fingers and onto the floor, but that was enough to send her world into a momentary chaos. The apple sat by her feet, and many more before her, but that simply slip was too much to bear for feel the impulse to flip the apple table over steady increase.

That’s when it happened.

“Here you go dear,” a young man lifted the apple from the floor with a smile. “we all have those days,” he said as he sat the apple into her basket and continued on his way. She hadn’t even gotten a chance to say anything to the young man before he was gone. She dropped her eyes from the ceiling and a smile took her face. She stared at her slightly bruised, but still perfect golden apple, for it alone was the fairest of them all.


End file.
